Destiny
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: After finally finding out who his father is, Embry discovers his true destiny. Will he accept the path he was born to follow? His decision could impact the lives of others tremendously, especially when this decision could cause him to loose Leah Clearwater, the woman he has fallen in love with.
1. The truth

**Destiny - The Truth  
**

* * *

"_The__ only thing my dad taught me, was how to survive and that was by him not being there. A man made me, mummy raised me.__.." – Unknown_

January 2nd 1994 was the year Embry Call was brought into this world. His mother had moved from the Makah reserve to Quileute reserve, La Push, once she had fallen pregnant with him. Everyone had assumed that she left Embry's father at the Makah reserve and Tiffany Call went along with it, of course knowing who the father was, but not wanting to cause any problems within the Quileute reserve after she discovered Embry's father did not want anything to do with him. Growing up was tough on him, he never knew who his father was and he always wanted and needed that father figure in his life. But he didn't have that.

It all started when he was five years old, he kept pestering his mother on who his father was. She always replied with the same answer "I'm sorry, son. But, I just don't know…"

Embry, of course, knew she was lying. Even at the age of five he noticed how his mother would not look at him when he answered that question. He kept asking her, every day up until he turned eight. For three years- 1095 days he would always ask her the same question and he always got the same answer. It was a few days after he turned eight that he realized his mother would never tell him who his real father was, he should have realized it sooner. But he was just a son, who wanted his father around. He knew his mother would get tears in her eyes every time he asked her the question he asked her for years. This is one of the reasons why he stopped. He may have been young, but he never wanted to see his mother in any sort of pain. She didn't deserve it.

Then came the infamous day when Embry Call phased. He had been sixteen at the time and he was the fourth person to phase. He had been running a high temperature for a couple of weeks, but like everyone else, he just brushed it aside thinking it was a cold that would soon blow over. The day he phased was one of the scariest times in his life, not only because he turned into a giant wolf, but also because as soon as he phased and realized that it was all wrong. Sam, Jared and Paul all had the same thoughts;

_Embry? Is that you? How? This isn't supposed to happen, not to you. You are Makah, not Quileute! _

That's what sparked the statements that Embry's father was someone from Quileute decent. But who? There were only three possible choices; Billy Black, Joshua Uley or Quill Atera IV. Yet, none of them would come clean.

The fact that Embry phased also caused a lot of tension in the pack. Once Jacob and Quill had phased, Embry found it difficult to be around them and Sam at times. Mostly because Embry would feel so guilty if he ever did find out whom his true father was. This never stopped him hanging out with any of them, he _had _to on a day to day basis and they were his best friends. But, it still didn't make him feel any less guilty, even though the situation wasn't his fault.

It was when he turned 17 that he had come to hate his father, he may not have known who his true father was, but why would he love a man who wasn't in his life? Who didn't want him? Embry always looked at each council member –minus Harry Clearwater- with speculation, one of the members could be his father, but who? A lot of the wolves suspected it was Joshua Uley, as he abandoned his wife and son, meaning he could have easily done the same to Tiffany and Embry.

Whoever his father was, even though Embry felt he _deserved_ and explanation, his anger and animosity towards him meant he could really care less. His father didn't want him, so why should he want his father?

* * *

Leah Clearwater never thought the day would come when she thought of Embry Call as anything aside from her pack brother, but here she sat, watching him. The way he would unconsciously flex the muscles in his arms every time he ran his fingers -_those strong fingers_- through his hair. She would watch as his scruffy hair would constantly fall effortlessly into place, yet he still felt the need to run his fingers through it occasionally. The way his eyes squinted a little when he was paying close attention to whatever Jacob was saying to him. As she looked closer, she could see the droplets of water cascading down his hard chest and chiseled abs, a result from cliff diving that the pack had all done a few minutes earlier. As she let her eyes wander up and down his body, she let out a small gasp as she saw his eyes turn towards her. Those eyes, those brown eyes that held so much mystery behind them. The eyes that could melt any woman's heart. She felt her cheeks heat up and she quickly averted her gaze towards the other pack mates who were having a game of soccer.

_Damnit! _Leah screamed in her head. Why did she find herself attracted towards him? Why _Embry_ _Call_ of all people? He wasn't anything special, okay, that was a lie. He was a complete God, every girl on the reservation thought so, _Hell_; even some of the guys admitted it from time to time.

This had been a reoccurring thing ever since Embry Call turned 18. The way she would watch him from afar. Before his 18th birthday, she never even gave him a second look; she used to despise the boy that was so shy and innocent… But now, ever since she saw him walk towards the pack the night of his birthday, she saw a new side to him. A sexy side. He was no longer a little boy that she could pick on, he was a man.

Her eyes darted quickly back over to Embry who's eyes were still trained on her, he was studying her just like she had done earlier. She started to feel a tad uncomfortable, but she enjoyed the way his eyes would occasionally run up and down her body. It was then she remembered she was supposed to be the snarly, bitchy she wolf. So she did what she does best, she let out a fake snarl and glared at him. She watched as he gave her a cheeky smile before returning to the conversation he was still having with Jake.

"Hey Lee…" Seth sat down beside her and sent a smile her way "The council wants to have a meeting with the pack and strangely enough, Embry's mother. I think they think it's time Miss Call was let in on the secret, especially since Embry is getting in even more trouble now than he was last time…"

"That's weird…" Leah stated "Embry chose not to tell his mother, vowing that the secret was too important to share with her, Sam gave him the option after Jake and Quill hounded him to let his mum in on the secret."

"Well…" Seth shrugged "Maybe he changed his mind, maybe turning 18 finally made him realize his mum deserves to know…"

"Look at you.." Leah smirked nudging her shoulder with her brothers "Talking like you know what it feels like to be 18.."

"Yeah, Yeah.." Seth laughed "Anyway, I have to come down and help set up the bon fire, get all the wood and everything. You okay to walk here by yourself?"

Leah let out a laugh before looking at her brother "I think you forget I am the older sibling out of the two of us. I can take care of myself, Seth…"

"I know…" Seth smiled at his older sister "I just like looking out for ya, just like you do for me…"

She had to hug him for that, she adored her younger brother, and she has done ever since he was born. He was the only one who saw her smile regularly, for the pack it was a once in a while thing to see their pack sister smile, but for Seth it was a constant.

"Thanks, Seth…" She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek before he bounded off towards the rest of the pack.

Once Seth had left, Leah turned her attention back towards Jake and Embry. This time, she didn't pay attention to _just_ Embry. She paid attention to Jake as well. As she looked closer to the pair, she noticed a few similarities. Both Embry and Jake had the same shaped eyes, the same exact colour –Dark brown. They _almost_ had the same shaped face. She then paid attention to the way they were standing; their hands were turned around so that they were resting on their hips and slightly on the small of their back, their butts slightly pushed out. If Leah could remember correctly, this was also the way Billy used to stand before the accident happened.

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. No, it couldn't be? What she was thinking couldn't be the truth. Maybe she was just over analyzing things? Yeah. That's it! Joshua Uley was Embry's dad! They had all come to that conclusion!

Yeah, she was just over analyzing things.

* * *

Embry never wanted his mother to find out about the secret, one, because he really did feel the secret was too important. Second and most of all, he didn't want his mother to become a part of _this_ particular world. He would hate for something to happen to her. He was a protector and he felt as if protecting her would be easier if she didn't know about the supernatural world. So when Billy and Old Quill had approached him before the pack went cliff diving to tell him about the meeting which his mother would also be attending, Embry tried his best to convince them not to let her go. He didn't want her knowing about this.

But, as Embry knew he would, he failed in trying to convince the elders that his mum shouldn't attend. They said she _needed _to be there and nothing would change their mind. So Embry hung his head and agreed to it.

Embry sat on the couch with his head in his hands. His mother had been acting strange when he returned home, almost nervous. So once he heard her walk into the room his head shot up to see Tiffany fidgeting with her fingers and occasionally biting her lip.

"Mum, what's wrong? Why are you so nervous?" he asked, he stood up and walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Oh… You know son, I just get nervous meeting new people…" she tried her best to smile and Embry had to nod at that, his mother hadn't really been a 'people' person as of late.

"You have met Old Quill and Billy before though. At Harry's funeral…" he stated, he moved back to look at his mother and gave her a small smile.

"Only briefly…" she muttered. She removed Embry's arm off her shoulder and looked up him and down, suddenly getting into motherly mode "Are you wearing that to the bon fire? Are you crazy?"

"But Mum…" Embry started with a small smirk looking down at his cut off's and tank top.

"No But's Embry Call! Go and put something warm on. Now!"

With a pout, Embry gave in with a small smile at seeing his mothers nervousness go away.

* * *

"Mum, this is Old Quill, Sue Clearwater…" Embry stopped as his mother formally greeted herself to the two before he continued "…and this is Billy Black. Jakes dad…"

Tiffany extended her hand to Billy slowly and reluctantly. The pair did nothing but look at each other and nod their heads respectfully.

Embry watched as Sue pulled his mother down to sit next to her, he turned his head and found a seat next to Leah and Seth. He sat next to the pair and he started to look towards Billy as he began to speak. He also noticed that as soon as Billy opened his mouth, his mother's hand was instantly gripped by Sue's.

Letting out a cough, Billy officially began the meeting "There are a couple of things that will be discussed at this meeting…." He then turned to Tiffany "I would like to share some legends with you. The council members, the boys and Leah know them very well…"

Tiffany never met Billy's gaze, but she nodded her head.

"Taha Aki was a leader of the Spirit Warriors of the Quileute tribe…" he began. As he began telling the legend of Taha Aki, Embry watched as his mother nodded her head having heard bits and pieces of the legends from locals.

The pack listened closely, having heard the story many of times; they still enjoyed listening to the legend of Taha Aki. The legend was always interesting so much more interesting when Billy Black would retell it. He always spoke it with passion and power.

"When his third wife sacrificed herself so that Taha Aki would have enough time to kill the vampire, she died. He never left her side for one day, if anyone came to touch her, he would growl at them in his wolf form. Later on, he then fled into the forest, never having phased back into a human…" Billy finished. He glanced over at Tiffany Call and for the first time that night, she looked at him.

"Why I am telling you this, is because you deserve to know why Embry is always out…" he hung his head down quickly before casing a quick glance at Embry "He is a protector…"

"You mean to tell me, my son turns into a giant wolf?!" Tiffany all but screamed "My son?" She casts a look to Embry "Is this true?"

Embry nodded and began speaking "I'm sorry mum. I wanted to tell you, I was _allowed _to tell you. I-I just couldn't. It's a huge secret, I-I didn't want you involved in this life, in this world…"

Tiffany slowly nodded towards her son "But this…. It's not going to hurt you? To affect you in any way? Y-You are safe?"

"I am as safe as I can be…" he smiled "I can't always promise I will be safe, but I do try…"

Tiffany then glanced around at the pack "Well, this gives me a different view of all of you… I-I thought…" She looked down embarrassed "I thought you all followed Sam around like you were in some kind of gang or something. I'm sorry…"

"Oh, don't worry Miss Call…" Quill smirked "We don't follow Sam around anymore. It's Jacob we follow…"

"Oh…" She gave a small smile before Billy cleared his throat. She glanced at him and her heart race increased, she knew what was going to happen now… She thought it was a bad idea, but her son did need to know. He deserved to know.

Embry, having heard his mothers heart beat increase, looked at her skeptically "Mum, are you okay?" All he received was a nod in reply.

"Embry…" Old Quill spoke up "You are eighteen now, you are a man. For years we have watched you grow up without a father. For years we have watched as you slowly began to despise your father for abandoning you…"

Embry knitted his eyebrows in confusion, as did the rest of the pack. The elders have not once brought up anything about Embry's father. Not even when he first phased.

"It is time you learn who your father is; you deserve that much after having eighteen years with no knowledge of him…"

"A little over eighteen years ago, I went to the Makah reserve to visit a friend…" Billy began. Gasps were heard around the fire and Embry watched as he saw his mother tear up. He wanted nothing more than to go over there and comfort her, but he couldn't. He couldn't move. He then glanced towards Jacob who looked at his father with disappointment and maybe a little disgust.

"Sarah and I had gotten into an argument… She threw her marriage ring at me as I stormed out of the house. I didn't want any of La Push to know what had happened, so I went to Makah…." Billy let out a breath as he felt everyone's eyes on him "It was the day after I arrived there I met Tiffany…"

As he continued with the story, Embry began to lose respect for the man he now knew was his father and not just an elder. He listened –his anger rising- as Billy explained how he was at Makah for a week before he had slept with his mother, only to leave back to La Push two days later.

"Sarah and I patched things up when I got home… It was three months later that she told me she was pregnant, and it was also three months later when Tiffany had come to La Push…"

_Billy sat there before he heard a knock on his door. As he opened the door, his eyes bulged out of his head. Standing there was Tiffany Call._

"_What are you doing here?!" He whispered, he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her inside before checking to see if anyone was watching. Luckily his daughters and wife had gone to Seattle for the day. _

"_You think you can just up and leave me and get away with it?!" Tiffany sneered at him "You told me you would be back! I believed you! You never came!"_

"_I fixed things with my __**wife**_**…" **_He stated "She's pregnant now, we are happy. Just go back to Makah…"_

"_I live in La Push now! I live down the road! I had to find out through others where you lived because you deserve to know what I am about to tell you!" Tiffany sneered in his face "I am pregnant!"_

"_Can't be mine…" Billy stated, he wouldn't believe it. He couldn't. _

"_I am a little over three months pregnant Billy! You do the math!"_

_Billy didn't need to, he looked at her stomach and saw the start of a baby bump. He sighed before shaking his head "I'm sorry!"_

_Tiffany brought her hand back and slapped Billy with as much force as she could, smiling with satisfactory as she saw the red imprint left on his cheek "You don't deserve this child anyway!"_

"_Fine by me!" Billy shouted at her "I have a family! I have all the family I need. My wife is pregnant, my WIFE!"_

"_You will never be a part of __**my**__ child's life! I promise you that Black!" _

"_Good! I don't need it in my life anyway!" he regretted those words, but he couldn't take them back, not now! He watched as Tiffany glared at him with ice cold eye before breaking down and running away from his house. _

"The day I heard you were born… I wanted to come and see you… I really did." Billy pleaded as he glanced over at Embry "I-I was ashamed in myself that I wasn't there… The day I found out you were born was officially one week later. Sue had come around and told me that Tiffany had her son. But the same day I found out, Sarah went into labor with Jake… I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Billy!" Embry sneered, he stood up not realizing that Leah had clasped his hand in the process of the story as moral support, he pulled her up with him! "Sorry doesn't cut you not being there for me for eighteen years! For eighteen years you never told me, but you tell me now?! I could have lived not knowing who my dad was! Sure, there was a part of me that wanted to know! But I could live with not knowing you were my father!"

"How could you do this?!" Jacob stood up and glared at his father "You knew Embry was my brother?! You knew he was your son and you never told us?! Don't you think the twins and I deserve that much?!"

Embry began shaking with rage and he felt Leah let go of his hand "Do you know what it feels like to grow up without a dad?! Knowing your dad didn't want you?! Knowing your dad didn't love you…"

"I do love-" Billy started but he was interrupted.

"Save it! I don't want to hear it!" Embry's shaking never stopped but he kept control of his wolf, he wouldn't phase. Not here. He saw his mother stand up and he glared at her "You knew he was my father all along? You never told me?! How could you?!"

"Son, you didn't need him in your life. I didn't want him to abandon you the way he did me. You don't deserve that…" she cried.

"You're right about that mum… But I don't deserve to be lied at!" He yelled.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" Billy shouted "She doesn't deserve to be yelled at!"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what to do!" Embry yelled. His anger welled up to the point where he didn't think he could control his wolf anymore.

Jacob, knowing that there was a possibility Embry could phase soon, stood in front of Billy and motioned for Paul, Quill and Sam to stand in front of the others. Even though Jacob was disgusted and disappointed in his father, he didn't want him hurt.

"You need to calm down, man" Jared stated, he pushed Embry back a little and looked at Leah and Seth for help. Seth instantly stood up, but Leah looked to be in her own little world.

With one last glance to his mother and his 'father', Embry let out a snarl before he felt himself being pushed back. He was about to phase when Leah snapped out of her trance.

"Don't phase!" She yelled "Wait!"

Embry couldn't control his shaking; it was becoming worse and worse every time he even heard Billy breathing.

"Please don't phase Bry. I have figured something out and I need you in human form to be able to understand me…" even though Embry didn't want to listen to Leah, he did. She never said 'please' to anyone but Seth.

"Leah, now isn't the time to-"

"Shut it Paul!" Leah yelled "I-I… Billy, Embry is a week older than Jacob. Correct?"

"You already know the answer to that, Leah" Paul stated.

"Shut it, Paul. I want to hear it from Billy!" She glanced over at the man in the wheelchair.

"Correct" Billy whispered, his eyes occasionally drifting to Embry.

"Him being your son, Billy, means he is a direct descendant of Ephraim Black. He is a week older than Jacob, now… There is not much age difference, but, he is still older…" She then gave Jacob an apologetic look before glancing towards Embry and then the council… "This means that, Jacob Black is not the _true_ Alpha of the pack as he is not the oldest boy of the Black family… Embry is…"

Leah breathed in before looking towards Embry. His face remained expressionless. No one said a word, not a soul. They all knew what Leah was implying. The elders also knowing that Leah was indeed correct.

Embry Call is the _true _Alpha…

* * *

**Destiny - The truth**

* * *

Just to clear things up, I know that Embry comes off the Uley family tree which means he is more likely to be Joshua Uley's son. But, for the purpose of the story, I rearranged it for obvious reasons.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. It wasn't that great, but this is only the beginning. I don't usually do well with beginnings/first chapters of stories. But I hope you still liked it none the less. Don't forget to review. Merry Christmas and happy New Year. I hope you have a good one.

Xx


	2. Comfort

Destiny- Comfort

* * *

Embry closed his eyes at the information that has just been brought to him. Still, no one said a word. The only noises heard was the crackling of the fire and the quiet sobbing of Tiffany who was being comforted by Sue. No one knew what to say, the youngest members of the pack were still trying to comprehend what was going on, while the oldest members of the pack just didn't know what to say. What could you say in this type of situation?

Billy glanced at Jacob who failed to meet his gaze; he dropped his head in disappointment before glancing towards Old Quill for support. Old Quill just nodded at Billy and called Embry's name.

"Embry Call, this information that has been brought to our knowledge by Leah Clearwater is indeed correct. Since you are technically the first born boy of the Billy's family, you are a direct descendant of Ephraim Black and you are the _true_ Alpha of this pack. Whether you take up that responsibility though, is up to you." Old Quill spoke, he glanced towards Embry who just gave him a blank stare. "If it were possible, Embry. We would need to know now, so that if any changes were to happen to the pack, we would need to prepare."

Embry didn't want to be Alpha, he knew how stressful it had been on Sam, that's why Sam so desperately stepped down from that position and gave it up to Jake –who is also finding it stressful. So he glanced at Jacob, someone who has been his best friend since he was an infant, someone who he has now discovered to be his _true_ brother. "I don't want it. Jake can keep it."

With those words spoken, Embry stepped away from the people surrounding him and his wolf form exploded out of his body. He glanced back towards his mother who had a look of shock on her face as she had just witnessed her son turn into a giant wolf for the first time. A small whine escaped him and he bounded off towards the forest.

"Well-" Billy started, but he was soon interrupted by a –now angry- Tiffany Call.

"Why in the hell did we have to tell him now?!" She shouted, she stood up from her seat and got in Billy's face, "Why did we have to tell Embry that you are his father?! He could have lived with not knowing. Yeah, I knew it killed him inside, but he learned to get over it!"

"Tiffany, I needed him to know it was me." Billy stated calmly. This only fueled Tiffany's anger and she clenched her fists at her side.

"Of course, because it is all about you! You are so selfish, did you know that?! I kept the secret from Embry because I knew how bad it would hurt him; I knew how bad it would hurt, Jake and the twins! I did it because YOU never wanted to be apart of Embry's life, you were never there for him! If you were, it was only as a friend's father or a bloody council member! You don't deserve to have Embry as a son!" She took in a deep breath and continued "We should never have told him! He would have been better not knowing, and _then_ he finds out he is supposed to be Alpha of this pack?! He just found out a lot of things he would have been better off not knowing!"

"I never wanted this to happen, Tiffany. I can't stand the fact that I have hurt Embry, Jake and you. You all don't deserve this. I am sorry." And Billy truly did look sorry, but Tiffany didn't care.

"If you never wanted any of this to happen, maybe, just maybe, you should have been in his life ever since he was born! Instead of trying to run from your responsibilities as his father," She took in a calming breath before she continued "Now, if you don't mind. I am going to try and find my son."

As Tiffany took a step forward, Sue gripped her elbow and pleaded with her to stop. "Don't follow him. He needs space, he needs time to think. If you go out there, it could only fuel to his anger, he won't mean to, but he could hurt you."

"It is safer if you stay here Ms Call," Sam stated "When we are in wolf form, we are nearly completely different than our human form. All Embry will be feeling now is anger; you will only be able to calm him when he is human. It has to be one of us to phase and see if he is okay."

Quill stepped up and was about to volunteer, Embry is his best friend. He wanted to make sure he is okay. "I will-"

"No, Quill," Leah stated, she took off her jersey and gave it to her mother to hold on to. "I will go."

Nobody got to say anything after that because Leah had already run off to the forest as she exploded into her grey wolf.

"Come on, Tiffany," Sue whispered to a now shaking Tiffany Call, "Lets go to my house, I can fix you up a coffee and something to eat."

* * *

_Embry! Where the hell are you? _Leah mentally yelled in her head. She tried her best to sniff him out, it was working then all of a sudden she had run into a tree and the scent stopped. Well, his wolf scent stopped.

"Leah, is that you?"

Leah glanced up in her wolf form to see Embry sitting up in a tree with nothing but shorts on, he must have kept a stash around here somewhere. Leah let out a yelp to tell him 'yes'. She heard him sigh before she felt a t-shit hit her muzzle. Going behind another tree, Leah phased back to her human form and threw on Embry's shirt.

"So, they sent you to find me?" Embry asked as she emerged from behind the tree and looked up at him.

"No, they didn't. I came willingly to see if you were okay," She sighed "It would be so much better if you would come down here so I can talk to you, Bry."

With a shake of his head, Embry looked down at Leah "Nah. I am good here. If you want to talk, Lee. Come up here."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Leah glared up at Embry before jumping to reach the first branch. Once she began to climb up, she heard Embry let out an amused laugh. _Better than him frowning I guess _Leah thought.

Once she had finally gotten to the top of the tree, she sat on the opposite branch that Embry was on. "So…" She trailed off and glanced at Embry who merely met her gaze.

"So…. What?"

Leah shook her head, unsure of what she was going to ask him. Instead she decided to tell him the events that took place after Embry phased and left. "Your mum yelled at Billy, said he was selfish."

"He is," Embry nodded with no emotion at all in his voice.

"She also said that they shouldn't have told you," Leah continued.

"They shouldn't have," Embry agreed with his mother on that one.

"She was about to come and find you, ya'know, my mum stopped her." Leah sighed, hoping she would get Embry to say more than three words.

"Good thing she didn't come." Was his reply.

Leah shook her head, mentally kicking herself for coming after him. She had tried to support him as best as she could throughout the bonfire. She gripped his hand because she saw them shaking, she gripped them in support so that he knew he could at least have someone he could trust around here.

"Do you really think you would have been better not knowing who your father was?" She asked. It took Embry a little while to reply, but when he did, he actually looked up to meet her gaze.

"Yes," He sighed "I would have been fine not knowing who he was. I mean, I haven't known Billy was my father for eighteen years, why now? I will admit, it hurts knowing that your father doesn't want you, it hurts so fucking much. But then finding out that your father basically lived around the corner, knowing that he was your _best friends' _father, now that sucks!"

"I'm so sorry you never found out sooner, Bry. It's not fair on you that your parents kept this from you…" Leah trailed off when she saw Embry close his eyes, almost as if tears were about to fall.

"It's not your fault Lee, it's no ones but Billy's and maybe my mothers as well," Embry let out a small laugh before he began speaking again, "You know, I always wanted my father to be Josua Uley. Not because I wanted Sam to be my brother, or because I thought Joshua Uley was an amazing guy, but because then I could hate him so much, I could have a reason to hate him a lot. He left Sam and his mother, so I only thought it would be like him to get my mother knocked up and leave her. But finding out my father was Billy Black, of all people, sucked so bad! He's Jake's father, Jake is my best friend. Billy has watched me grow. I grew up to respect and admire him so much. He was one of my hero's you know…"

Leah saw Embry's hand clench into a fist while the other held him in place on the tree branch.

"I looked up to him so much, he was my fucking hero after he had his accident and he lost Sarah. I grew up around him and he didn't have the guts to tell me I was his son?! How could he do that to me?! How could he not love me the way he loves Jake?! How could he tell my mother he wanted nothing to do with me!"

"I don't know, Bry." Listening to Embry made Leah loose a little respect for the man who was her father's best friend. How could he abandon his son, yet, watch him grow up into the man today?

"He used to be my hero, Lee. Now all I think of him now, is that he is scum! He's my fucking father, _my_ father. I never thought I would hear the words that Billy Black is my father…" Embry sighed and that's when Leah smelt it. She smelt the tears of Embry.

"Embry," She whispered, "Can we please get down from this tree?" She wanted to hug him, to tell him he will get through this.

Letting out a whimper, Embry nodded his head and began climbing down the tree with Leah following behind him. Once they reached the bottom, Embry fell to his knees and let out a loud sob. Leah was quick to get on her knees beside him and pull his huge form into a hug.

"I am so sorry this happened to you, Bry. I wish you would have either never found out, or better yet, found out earlier. But you are such a strong person; I know you can get through this." Leah whispered as she felt the tears of Embry hit her neck.

"I hate him, Lee. I hate him for putting me through all this, for not being there for me or my mother. I hate him for what he done to Sarah, to Jake and the twins! I hate him so much for that," Embry cried "But I don't hate him as much as I want to."

"Shhh," Leah comforted Embry as she ran her hand up and down his back, "J-Just let it out, Bry."

Leah never thought there would be a day where she would be comforting Embry Call. She never thought there would be a day where she was nice to him. She was the bitch of La Push, everyone knew her as that, but now, she's changed. Everything about her has changed. Suddenly she is back to her old self, comforting those who need it and smiling whenever she wanted to. She missed it. She also had a feeling that Embry Call has something to do with her change.

Placing a kiss on his forehead, Leah pulled away and looked into his eyes, "We should be getting back. Everyone is so worried about you, especially your mother."

Nodding his head, Embry accepted the hand Leah offered him. She gripped his hand and pulled him up. As they began walking back in silence, Leah couldn't help but notice how Embry had not let go of her hand. But she shrugged it off for the moment, she was here to comfort Embry, and if he holding her hand gave him at least a bit of comfort, she didn't mind. Not one bit.

* * *

Jake pushed Billy up the ramp to their home. He hadn't spoken a word to his father, he couldn't. He didn't know what to say. What do you say to your father when you find out he has another son? And that son just happens to be your best friend?

"Son, please talk to me," Billy pleaded; he looked up at him and cringed as Jake never met his gaze, "Jake?"

"You have to tell the twins. They deserve to know," Jake began, "Rach is returning from seeing Becca tomorrow. You can tell her then."

"How will they react? They will hate me." Billy sighed, he rolled over to the fridge and grabbed him a beer. Even though Jake wasn't talking to him the way a son should talk to their father, he didn't mind. He would rather have his son talking to him like this than not at all.

Jake sighed and gave his father a sympathetic look, he was mad at his father, hell, mad wasn't even the word. Pissed off was more like it, but he still loved his father, nothing could change that.

"Maybe so, but they will only stop speaking to you for a little bit before getting over it and forgiving you," Jake sighed before making his way to his room, "But to be honest, Dad. The person you should be worried about isn't the twins or me. It's Embry."

"Do you hate me, Son?" Billy asked, he looked scared of what Jake's answer would be.

"I could never hate you, Old man. But, I'm not as forgiving as Rebecca and Rachel. So I can't forgive you for this, not for a while." With that, Jake opened the door to his room and then closed it behind him. He heard his father sigh and he rested his head against the door.

Why didn't Billy tell him sooner? They deserved to know. He felt for Embry, he really did. He had been on the tail end of Embry's conversations growing up. He would listen as Embry would talk about how he wished he knew what his father was. Embry had even admitted to Jake that he was jealous Billy was his father and not Embry's. If only they knew back then.

Jake then began to think about the Alpha position. Embry was the rightful Alpha, they now all knew this. If Jake were honest, he never wanted to be in charge. He would much rather have his old position back as Beta. But that was now Leah's position. He wondered, since Embry didn't seem so keen in having the Alpha position, if he would like the position as Beta. Of course, he would have to talk to Leah about that first.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Jake flung himself onto his bed. He then began to think about future possibilities. If there was ever a time Embry is willing to take up the Alpha position, would he be willing to give it up so easy? Probably. He never wanted this in the first place anyway.

"I need to talk to him about it," Jake whispered to himself, "I need to let him know that, if he wants it. He can have it."

Jake decided tomorrow maybe the best time to talk to Embry about it. Not tonight, Embry has been through so much tonight. He also wanted to see Embry to say how sorry he was for his father. He had always considered Embry a brother, and finding out that Embry actually is his brother gave him a sense of pride, but also worry. He worried he would loose Embry's friendship over this. A lifelong friendship thrown away because of his fathers stupid mistakes.

* * *

"Embry! You're okay!" Tiffany Call cried out as her son appeared in the doorway of the Clearwater household with Leah standing behind him. Tiffany ran towards her son and wrapped her arms around him, "I am so sorry Embry…"

Embry wrapped his arms around his mother and held her tight, "I am so sorry too, Ma. For yelling at you back at the bonfire. For running away from everything. I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare say sorry to me, Son. It is not your fault. It is Billy and I's. I should have told you earlier." His mother cried and Embry wiped his mum's tears away.

"I wish you would have told me when I was younger, Ma. It would have made things so much easier now. But you can't change the past. I hate Billy for putting you through that, for putting me through that and now for putting Jake through this. But it is what it is." Embry sighed.

Tiffany pulled away from her son and nodded, "Are you going to talk to him at all?"

Embry didn't say anything for a while, he just glanced around at the faces watching him. His mum, Leah, Sue and Seth were all waiting for his answer.

"If you don't want to, Bry. Everyone will understand." Seth stated. He gave Embry a supportive smile before wrapping an arm around his mother's shoulders.

"I guess I should go. In all honesty I wouldn't mind if I never saw his face again. But I want to talk to him," He let out a breathy sigh before continuing, "I also want to talk to Jake. Apologize for everything."

"You don't have to apologize to him, Embry. It's not your fault." Leah spoke up and took a step towards him.

"I know it's not, but I feel like it is. I need to talk to Jake anyway, about… stuff." Embry stated, "But that's not till tomorrow. What I need now is to go home to my bed and sleep."

Seth gave him a pat on the back and gave Tiffany a hug before he departed to his room.

"Sue, before Embry and I leave, could I please talk to you?" Tiffany asked as she began walking out the door with Sue following closely behind her.

"Lee," Embry started "Thanks for tonight, for coming to find me and everything. I really appreciate your support. Who would have thought, Leah Clearwater helping out Embry Call?"

A small laugh past Leah's lips and she playfully punched Embry in the arm, "I can be nice at times."

"I know, but thanks Lee." He smiled, he opened his arms and she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Don't worry about it, Bry. I'm always here for ya, just know that. Okay?" Leah smiled; she removed herself from the hug and began to walk outside with Embry.

"Speaking of that. W-would you maybe, come to Billy's with me tomorrow? For support?" his voice was hesitant, almost as if he was scared of her answer.

"Of course I will come with you, Bry. But quick question, why not get Quill to go with you? He is your other best friend right? Aside from Jake."

"Yeah, he is. But, I don't know. I-I guess he has always been there for me, ever since I was a little kid. I guess I just need someone else aside from him and Jake." Embry smiled nervously at Leah and she gave him a genuine smile in return.

"Well, of course I will come tomorrow. Pick me up on your way? I'm home all day. I don't patrol until later on tomorrow night." She smiled, she gave him one last hug and placed a small kiss on his cheek, "See you tomorrow, Bry."

"Yeah, bye Lee." He smiled, he made his way to his mother who was being wrapped in a hug by Sue, "You ready, Mum?"

"Yeah, Son. I am," She smiled as she pulled away from Sue, "Thank you so much for tonight, Sue."

The walk home was quiet, they didn't live far from the Clearwater household. Embry's mother stayed quiet the whole walk home, and this gave Embry more time to think.

What would he say to Billy tomorrow? To Jake? He knows he is not ready to forgive Billy for any of this. Part of him hasn't even forgiven his mother. He guessed she knew that, that's why she wasn't saying anything.

His mind then drifted to him being the Alpha. Embry would admit, he had never been much of a leader, so the Alpha position just didn't fit with him. There was no harm in turning it down, maybe he could find something else important to do with the pack, not Alpha. Maybe Beta? He understands that it's Leah's position, but if he had to pick between being Alpha and Beta, Beta would be the better option. He had always been a follower, not in the fact that he follows anything and everything his pack does, but in the fact that he is not the leader type. He could never imagine being able to run an entire pack by himself. He saw the toll it took on Sam and he is now seeing the toll it is taking on Jake. He didn't know if he was ready for that type of responsibility.

The only thing he was sure of was that if Jake had asked him to take up the Alpha position, he would decline.

Embry hadn't even realized he was now on the doorstep of his house, he was too lost in his thoughts. He followed his mother threw the front door and he watched her fall onto the couch. She looked exhausted.

Embry glanced over at his mother before making his way to his room. He stopped when he heard his mother's voice.

"I love you, Son."

Embry looked at his mother before giving her half a smile, "I love you too, Mum."

* * *

Destiny - Comfort

* * *

**To answer the question of LifeIsTooShortEatIceCream, I guess I did set it after Breaking Dawn, but there were a few things throughout the saga that i did not want to add to this story. For example, Jake has not and will not imprint on Renesme, (The Vampires will have a little role in this story, but not a huge one as i am just trying to focus on Embry, Leah, Jake and the rest of the wolfpack + Family.) Also, while i am on that track, Jake, Leah and Seth did break away from the pack -With Embry and Quill joining them for a bit- But they rejoined Sam's pack. Jake is now Alpha and Leah is now Beta.  
**

* * *

**I know, I know. It's been 2 weeks since I posted a second chapter to this story. I was away on holiday and now that I'm back, we have no internet so I have to upload this chapter from work. Anywho, thank you so everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed (s) this story, it means a lot to me. Also, all those who reblogged and liked on Tumblr. **

**Chapter 3 will be out soon(: **

**Review**


	3. Answers

**First off, thank you to everyone who have reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it, showing me you guys like this story gives me more motivation to keep on writing. Second, sorry for the late chapter, life has just been hectic and I haven't had the time to write. But, I hope you enjoy this chapter none the less.**

* * *

_Onwards_

* * *

Embry didn't get much sleep last night and whenever he did, the confession at the bon fire kept coming to him through dreams. But he was used to a lack of sleep, due to patrols and all.

He heard the quiet breaths of his mother coming from the room across the hallway. He knew she was asleep and he wanted to keep her that way. Truth be told, he didn't want to face his mother today, he didn't want to deal with the looks of sadness –he knew- his mother would give him.

As he made his way to the bathroom, he came across a photo of himself, Jake and Quill when they were young. He stopped to glance at the photo, only looking at himself and Jake, he was in the middle and Jake was to his left. It was only then he noticed the similar features they both seemed to have. He silently cursed himself for not noticing it sooner, maybe if he had; he wouldn't be so mad right now. But then again, he had ended up set on Joshua Uley being his father; he didn't really pay much attention to it.

After a long shower, Embry quickly wrote a note to his mother explaining where and what he was doing. The last thing she needed was to be worried about what he was doing. As he was closing the door to his house, a smile came to his face when he saw Quill run up to him.

"Hey bro," He smiled; he walked down the stairs to greet his friend.

"Hey Bry," Quill said, he gave Embry a playful punch in the shoulder before bringing him in for a hug "How you holding up?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Embry stated, himself and Quill began to move in the direction of Billy Blacks house, "What are you doing in my parts of La Push?"

Quill let out a laugh "Your parts of La Push, ha? I just came to check up on ya man, you got some pretty heavy news last night."

"Yeah, thanks bro. But I'm dealing with it all. I'm actually going to see-"He cut himself off before he said Billy's name, he didn't want to say it with so much disgust, "Billy."

"Oh right," Quill nodded, "I have questions for you my man."

"And they are?" Embry asked, suddenly amused by his friends look of confusion.

"What is the deal with you and Leah? Don't tell me nothing because i saw the way she grabbed your hand at the bonfire, and i noticed how she has been the only one –apart from Sam- who has asked you not to phase, and you didn't." A smirk crossed Quill's face before it got replaced slightly with confusion as they turned down the street towards the Clearwater household. "Also, why are we turning down her street right now?"

"First off, nothing is happening between Lee and I. She was just being supportive last night and come on man, i mean, it's not every day Leah Clearwater gives you support," Embry smiled, "Also man, i don't know what it is. It's just, when she came after me last night; i guess i just needed her support more than my pack brothers."

"Oh, right." Quill mumbled "Glad she could help ya out then."

"Also, to answer your second question, we are going to her house, well, i am going to her house, to pick her up. She's coming to Billy's with me..." Embry trailed off once he saw his friends face drop.

"Oh, that's cool then. I kind of figured i would tag along to see if you wanted me as moral support, but if not...that's cool." Quill gave Embry the most convincing smile he could.

"Quill, don't be like that. It's just; Leah's a different kind of support person than what you are." Embry tried to reason with Quill, "I mean i just needed someone aside from you and Jake who are always there for me to help deal with my problems. Plus, I don't want to get you caught up in all this mess too. Especially not since Jake and I are your best friends..."

"That's exactly one of the reasons why i wanted to be there, Bry. But it's all good," Quill then glanced up at Embry before looking up towards the Clearwater's house, "Anyway, I will catch you soon. Good luck, man."

Quill walked off without another glance to Embry.

"Quill!" Embry shouted after his best friend, but Quill had run to the forest and phased.

"You know," Leah started once Embry had made it the foot of the stairs leading to the patio "He's just scared this is all going to put a rift in your friendship with both him and Jake."

"You were listening?" Embry smirked. He waited for Leah to come down the stairs before they made their way to Billy's.

"Hard not to," Leah smirked back at him "But as i was saying, he's already had to go through losing his two best friends before, imagine what he thinks will happen now. You know, now that Jacob is your real brother."

"I never really thought of it that way before," Embry shrugged, he would talk to Quill later on. "Since when did you become so caring of others?"

Leah shrugged and continued to walk beside Embry, "I always was, i just liked being a bitch."

* * *

As Jake walked up the driveway to his home, he saw the figure of Old Quill standing before his father. He watched closely as he saw his father's head slung down before he lifted his head and nodded to Old Quill.

"I will see you again tonight, old friend." Quill senior stated and he slowly made his way down the ramp of the Black's household.

Jacob approached Old Quill and gave him a small nod, "Good morning, Old Quill,"

Old Quill gave Jake a small nod and a pat on the back –his typical actions every time Jake would greet him- before he slowly made his way to his old, black pick-up truck. As Old Quill drove out of the Black's driveway, Jacob made his way up the small stairs to enter his house. As soon as he entered, he was hit with the familiar smell of bourbon.

"Dad, it's only the morning. Why are you drinking now?" Jake asked, he stood next to his father as Billy Black downed the last of his drink.

"It was my first one, son. I just felt i needed something to give me courage." His father shrugged, "No doubt Embry will come here looking for answers..."

Jake watched as his father's eyes close for a brief moment, "So you needed alcohol to do that?" He quickly glanced at the clock and shook his head once he realised what the time was, "Give me that bottle here! Rach is going to be here soon and you know how she feels about you drinking in the morning."

He snatched the alcohol bottle from the table and placed it at the top of the cupboard where he knew his father wouldn't be able to reach. He grabbed Billy's cup and threw it in the sink before glancing at his father. He could faintly hear the sound of a car pulling up the driveway. Running his hands down his face he let out a groan. He would have preferred it if Rachel had come back another day, tomorrow would have been better than today, any day _but_ today.

"Rachel's here..." Jake trailed off as he heard a sigh come from his father. Even though he was still mad at him, he placed a hand of support on his shoulder and Billy was quick to cover Jake's hand with his own, "You have to tell her, Dad."

"And ruin what a good time she probably had this weekend Becca? I can't do that," Billy whispered.

"Dad, Rach deserves to know. I have a feeling as well as you, that Embry will be stopping by, what is going to happen if he lets it slip before you do? Or she overhears us talking?"

Before Billy could respond, Rachel Black walked through the door and gave her brother and father a huge smile! "Hey you two," She instantly noticed the tension between the two and her smile faded, "What's going on?"

Billy clung onto his son's hand harder before he felt Jacob pull away, with a sigh he started, "Rach, I have something I need to tell you,"

"O-Okay," Rachel mumbled, she could already tell this was some heavy news she was about to receive and she knew, somehow, her mood from the past week will change.

It was then Jake took a seat next to his sister opposite Billy. "Go on, Dad. She needs to hear this,"

"When you were younger, I am not too sure if you will remember... but, I had left for about two weeks, maybe a little more..." Billy trailed off as he saw the look of confusion on his daughters face, "I went to Makah."

Jake –having already heard this story- closed his eyes tight and he felt his fist curl up. Just because he had heard this story before, doesn't make it any easier. Rachel, sensing her brother's anger, quickly placed a comforting arm on her brother.

"I-I met Tiffany Call," Billy spluttered, telling his daughter was hard, especially since she was closer to Sarah than the other children.

It was then Rachel figured out the reason for her brother's anger. It dawned on her and without her father having to explain it any more. She felt betrayed and disgusted, she looked at the man who was in front of her and she couldn't believe he would ever cheat on her mother! "You cheated on Mum?! Embry's your son isn't he?!"

"Yes," Billy quickly wiped a tear away that had escaped his eyes; he hated the look of disappointment that he was getting from his daughter and his son.

"Why did you do it?!" Rachel all but yelled, when she received no answer she slammed her fist against the table, "You obviously done it for a reason! So why was it?!"

"I honestly don't know..." Billy trailed off while he hung his head in shame. He wasn't going to admit that he was attracted to Tiffany, even if it were only for a week and a half. He couldn't.

"I can't believe you!" Rachel cried, tears of anger and frustration were now falling from her eyes, "I can't believe _this_. I come back from the most amazing week to find out this information! Why tell us now?! Why not earlier on in life? Why not never? Why now?! I have Rebecca coming here next week, it took-"She was quickly interrupted by Jacob.

"Becca is coming home next weekend?!" He asked, he was excited yet scared at the same time. He was excited because he had not seen his sister in a couple of years, but scared because his sister would have to come home to this fiasco. He didn't want her to come back to a house which was currently going through one of the worst times. He didn't want his sister coming back expecting happiness, yet, she will be greeted with this kind of news.

"Yes! It took a lot of convincing to try and get her here! But l think i am regretting it now!" She cried, "How could you do this, Dad?" With that said, she escaped to her room with Jacob following close behind her. He didn't bother giving his father a comforting hug or even a comforting glance over his shoulder. His main priority at the moment was his sister.

* * *

The walk to the Black's house took longer than usual. Embry put it down to two things, one, he was having a decent conversation with Leah, and two, his emotions were forcing him to walk slower towards his _father's_ house.

"You ever had the feeling where you just want to run away from everything? Forget whatever it is on your mind and just, well, leave?" Embry asked, but as it slipped past his lips, he mentally kicked himself in the head.

Leah simply nodded, "I think about it all the time. But unfortunately, the Gods up there decided to punish us and keep us forced here."

Embry simply nodded at Leah's statement and turned down the Black's driveway. He noticed Rachel's car in the driveway and came to a halt, "I forgot she was back today…"

Leah, having noticed Rachel's car as well, simply turned to Embry and looked him in the eyes and gave him a supportive smile before gripping his hands in hers and leading him to the doorway.

Embry brought his hand up to knock on the door, but before he was able to connect with the door, it opened and standing in front of Embry and Leah was a angry Rachel Black with Jacob trying to calm her down.

"This is all your mothers fault!" She screamed in his face, "If your mother hadn't have been such a desperate excuse for a woman, my father would have never cheated on my mother!" She jabbed her finger into Embry's chest, instantly regretting it as a pain shot up her finger. Momentarily ignoring the pain, she continued on her rampage. Calling Embry every name in the book, she felt herself forcefully being pushed by Leah Clearwater.

"For God sakes, Rachel! Shut up!" Leah screamed, "None of this is Embry's fault. The person you need to be blaming is the man you call your father! It wasn't Embry's fault Billy decided to go to Makah and have a fling with Tiffany!"

Rachel, having never been yelled at by Leah before, shut her mouth. She slowly lifted her head up and glanced into Embry's lost, empty eyes. As guilt surged through her, she closed her eyes and began to apologise to the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Embry."

"It's fine, I understand why you blame me, and I just want to say I am so sorry. I didn't mean for any-"Getting cut off by Jacobs's hand landing on his shoulder, he glanced towards his best friend who simply shrugged, letting him know it wasn't his fault.

"I-I'm going to go and see Paul, I-I haven't seen him in a while," She then glanced at Jacob, "I probably won't be home tonight. Bye guys…" She trailed off; she glanced at Embry and gave him a small nod before leaving.

"J-Jake," Embry sighed, "I came to talk to, Billy."

Nodding his head, Jacob brought Embry in for a hug, "It's not your fault, Bry. I've always thought of you as a brother, you know that. Now, I just get to call you my blood brother, and don't worry about Rach, she's still in shock, that's all…"

Pulling away from Jacob, he let out a small smile, "Thanks, Jake. Um, I think we need to talk, about everything…"

"Sure thing," He said, "First, go get some answers from Dad, let out how you feel. Then we will talk." He then glanced towards Leah, "Can I talk to you, Lee?"

Nodding, Leah gave Embry a warming smile as she rubbed his arm in support, "You can do this, Bry…" Giving him a hug in support, she followed Jacob to the back yard.

Slowly making his way towards the kitchen, Embry let out a cough, indicating to Billy Black that he was here. He saw the look of sadness within Billy's eyes as he glanced up towards Embry.

"So- Embry…" Billy stated, quickly changing Son to Embry as he saw the look of anger cross the features of Embry.

"Billy," sitting down opposite Billy, he stared right into the eyes of his father, "I have so many questions going through my head right now, I have so many things to say to you! You watched me grow up, more specifically, you watched me grow up without my father in my life, without _you_ in my life as my father! All you were to me was Jacob's father, my best friend's father."

Billy hung his head in shame as Embry continued.

"You saw how much I wanted my father in my life, I know you would hear the conversations Jake and I would have, and yet you never said anything! For eighteen years you never said a word, so why now? Why last night?!" Embry clenched his fists together as Billy began to speak.

"On your eighteenth birthday, I felt like I had missed out on so much of your life, even though I was a part of it for most of those years. The guilt continued to poke at me every time I saw your face. I needed you to know finally, before it's too late. I needed to give you the answers yourself and the pack have constantly asked, I wanted you to know that you were a part of the Black family. I wanted you to finally know your heritage, where you come from, your ancestors and those who you are descended from…" Billy trailed off before he glanced up to look at his oldest son, "I needed you to know that I was your father, that I love you. Even though you may not think it, I really do love you Embry. You have turned into such a wise man. I didn't want you to live the rest of your life not knowing who your father was."

"I could have lived without it, Billy! I could have lived not knowing you were my father! Hell, I lived eighteen years without knowing, I'm sure another eighteen wouldn't have hurt. You had _years_ to tell me I was your son, _years. _Yet, you never did. Were you that ashamed of me?"

"I could never be ashamed of you, Son. I was ashamed of my actions, of what I done. Sarah was still alive when you were born, and I couldn't live without her, I couldn't have her leaving me because of what I had done. S-She was my everything. Then there was Jake and the twins, I couldn't disappoint them by letting them know I was your father, by letting them know I have cheated on their mother. Then, once Sarah passed away, there was nothing stopping me from telling everyone, except my reputation. It's selfish, I know…. But I had this reputation of being a family man, of being someone who always done the right thing…"

"You're right, that is selfish," Embry stated, his eyes began to water at the thought of Billy picking his reputation over his own son, "Why did you have to tell me in front of the whole pack? Why not talk to me first?"

"Because I was scared of what would happen? I was scared me telling you by yourself would set you off. That you would phase in front of me…" Billy sighed, "I just felt more comfortable telling you with everyone else…"

Not wanting to hear anymore, Embry began to slowly make his way out the door. He carefully looked back towards Billy and let a tear slip down his cheek, "You used to be my hero. I would always look up to you, you were everything I wanted in a father. You seemed so honest, so true. Turns out you are just a liar, you are nothing I thought of you to be… Yes, you may be a good father to Jake, Rachel and Becca, but not to me…" Closing his eyes, he began, "You may be my father, but you will never be my _dad_. A dad is someone who is there for his child from day one, someone who is man enough to take care of his responsibilities. You were none of those, not to me…"

As Embry walked out the door, he heard Billy mutter these words, "I am so sorry, my son."

But at that moment, sorry didn't mean anything to Embry, sorrys will never heal the hurt Embry felt at this moment. Sorry's will not cure the fact that Billy was never a dad to him from day one and sorry's will never cure the fact that, no matter how much Embry Call wanted to forgive his Billy, he just couldn't.

* * *

**So, once again, sorry for the late chapter. Life has just been hectic at the moment. But, I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it. x**


End file.
